1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for receiving and providing disaster information to and from a communication device, in a machine-to-machine (M2M) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, machine-to-machine (M2M) technology has come to the fore front as various wireless networks appeared, wireless network coverage increased, the price of communication modules decreased, and the use of various sensor technologies expanded. Telecommunications companies are paying close attention to M2M technologies due to the saturation of the existing mobile phone market. Because the cost of voice communication has dropped, and it is necessary to meet demands for increased data sales and discover new services which will increase transmission capacity according to the introduction of a next generation network.
As a result, it is important to provide disaster warnings to communication devices located near an area where a dangerous situation has occurred.